


Wordsmith

by withthepilot



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind that sweet, innocent exterior, Jonathan is quite enamored of dirty talk. And it's enough to make Zach blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordsmith

Morning hurts Zach's eyes. It's just so very bright. He huffs at the sun indignantly and turns on his side, tucking his face against the muscled, lightly fuzzed shoulder beside him.

"Turn it off," he mumbles, then mouths against the warm skin, just because he can.

Jon reaches down and ruffles his hair. "Aww, sweetums," he replies, way too chipper for the morning. "Want me to go beat up the sun for you?"

"Would you?" Zach lifts his head and looks up blearily, catching sight of Jon on his new phone. "You're obsessed with that thing," he says.

"I'm playing online Scrabble with your friend Chris. It's like playing against Webster." He chews briefly on his lip. "The dictionary, not the kid on TV."

"Are you even old enough to remember that show?"

"No, not really."

Zach snorts and lifts up onto his elbows. He takes in the sight of Jon lying there, studiously gazing at his phone, his hair rumpled from sleep and his lips still a bit swollen from the previous night. It's only the second or third time that Jon's slept over. He looks so perfect in Zach's bed, like he truly belongs there, twisted up in the navy sheets. Zach gets the sudden urge to bend down and kiss the exposed stretch of skin he sees, right over Jon's ticklish ribcage, and he doesn't deny himself the opportunity. Jon giggles and squirms. He pushes Zach away with a palm to his forehead.

"Stoppit," he whines, like a little kid. "This is serious, I have to concentrate."

"He's still going to beat you by a hundred points anyway," Zach says, grinning. "It's what he does."

"That's the thing. I'd rather it be a hundred points than two hundred."

"Forget about him," Zach urges, kissing Jon's belly this time. He steers away from the sticky spot he spies there. "You're all dirty from last night. Come take a shower with me."

"Later." Jon spares a quick glance at him and smiles. "You go. I've got, like, eighty games going here."

"You're ob- _seeeessed_ ," Zach says again, this time in a mocking tone as he climbs off the bed. "And missing out big time. Shower sex is the best."

"Zach, I'm _wordsmithing_."

"I shouldn't have talked you into downloading that app. I've created a monster."

"Go," Jon says, flicking his fingers at Zach. "Go wash the love juice off your skin and the evil sunlight out of your eyes."

"Love juice," Zach repeats. "Right."

He snickers as he walks into the bathroom and leaves Jon to his bed and a morning full of word games. So far, things with Jon have been really good—great, even. He's all kinds of adorable and really fun in bed, which is just what the doctor ordered, considering Zach's schedule as of late. But in a lot of ways, Jon is so innocent. Honestly, what kind of a person turns down shower sex? Or calls dried spunk "love juice"? It doesn't _bother_ Zach, not really, but it's definitely different. Then again, the last two guys he dated were Milo, who wanted to try three different positions each night, most of which Zach had never even heard of, and Chris, who knew how to do way more with his fingers than simply arrange Scrabble tiles. Jon may be a lot less kinky, but he's not boring. He's probably just normal. Zach can live with normal.

The water heats up quickly and Zach steps into the shower, tilting his face up into the spray. He feels better instantaneously, and he slicks his hair back with both hands, breathing a sigh of relief. He supposes he has no reason to linger, seeing as how Jon turned down his generous invitation to join him, so he grabs for the shampoo and gets to work on lathering his hair, rinsing after a minute. It really would be a lot better if Jon were in here with him. Zach's a big fan of shower sex: the slick skin, the eager sliding of bodies, the warm steam floating everywhere.... He shuts his eyes and imagines it for a moment, the potential hotness kind of staggering. Zach reaches for the body soap and squirts a healthy amount into his loofah, then begins to coat his body in a light sheen of bubbles. When he reaches down and takes his dick in hand, he makes a low noise when he realizes his morning wood has stuck around. Zach sets the sponge aside and rests one palm against the tiles as he starts to stroke himself, imagining that it's Jon's hand instead, that Jon is right behind him, body solid and snug against his own, those plush lips whispering in his ear...

The shower curtain draws back with a rattle of the plastic rungs and Zach jumps in surprise. He's about to turn around when Jon steps into the tub and wraps his arms around Zach, directing his gaze back to the tiles.

"Stay just like this," Jon murmurs. He kisses slowly down the side of Zach's neck and rubs his hands slowly up and down the slippery planes of Zach's torso, making him shudder. Zach tilts his head back and barely resists the urge to sing Hallelujah.

"Thought you didn't want to join me," Zach says, amused by this turn of events.

Jon smirks and kisses the back of his head. "What am I, dead? Of course I—no, keep that hand where it is." He reaches up and grabs Zach's hand, just before it lands on his nape, and steers it back down between Zach's legs. The press of Jon's mouth against the curve of Zach's ear is enough to make his knees go weak. "You just keep stroking that beautiful cock until it's nice and hard for me. Got it?"

Zach's eyes go wide at that, a surge of desire unfurling in the pit of his stomach. "You...um. Okay?" he manages to spit out.

"Surprised?" Jon asks, laughing lowly. He nuzzles Zach's ear, tonguing the sensitive spot where the lobe attaches to his skin. Zach lets out a whimper without realizing it, and squeezes at the base of his cock to keep from coming immediately. Jon makes a pleased sound and starts to toy with Zach's nipples, circling them slowly with devilish fingertips. "What, you thought because I'm a farm boy at heart, I don't know how to drive a guy crazy? How to drive _you_ crazy? I heard you laughing at me before."

"I wasn't laughing." Zach turns his head, hoping to catch Jon's mouth in a kiss, but Jon leans away. He tweaks Zach's left nipple, making him squeak. "Come on, Jon..."

"Keep touching yourself," Jon orders. "And tell me what you were thinking about before I came in here."

"Really?" Zach asks. Jon makes an affirmative sound behind him and noses in his hair. Zach licks his lips nervously. It's not that he's opposed to dirty talk; he just feels odd saying stuff like this to Jonathan. But he asked, so... "I was thinking of this, actually. Um. You pressed up against me like this, that my hand was your hand instead. And, um..."

"And?"

"And...I don't know." Zach shakes his head, scoffing at his own inability to do this. "Sorry. This just feels a little weird."

Jon rests his chin against Zach's shoulder. "You don't like it? We don't have to. I thought you'd be into it."

"No, I _am_. I really, really am. I just didn't think _you'd_ be into it. Since you're, um..."

"What, a Mennonite?" Jon laughs brightly. "Okay, how about I take over, then? Give you a demonstration?" He pauses as Zach nods, but there's no time for Zach to vocally respond before Jon presses closer and pinches his nipples, his soft voice slipping down the register to a low, sultry purr. "I can do that. I can give you exactly what you want, Zach. Just keep touching yourself, exactly the way you like to be touched. Can you do that for me? Can you show me what you like?"

Zach licks a stray droplet of water from his lips, already feeling way in over his head. But he does just as he's told, Jonathan's voice so gorgeous in his ear that he can't imagine disobeying. "Yes...yeah."

"Good." Jon punctuates the word with a small tug at Zach's chest hair, making him gasp. "You're not used to being spoken to like this, are you, Zach? It's all new for you, huh? But you're so hot like this, hanging onto my every word, stroking yourself. Bet you didn't think it could be this good, did you? Look at you; you're so turned on, you can't help but spread your legs for me."

Zach blinks, water flickering against his eyelashes as he looks down quickly. He finds that Jon is right—he's unconsciously moving his thighs apart, exposing more of his skin to the water and the steamy air...and to Jon's hands, sweeping down and tracing delicate patterns along his oversensitized skin. Zach moans lowly at the touch and inches his feet apart even more. He's rewarded with a nip to his nape, a whisper in his ear.

"S'right. Show me everything, slut."

A hot blush rises to Zach's cheeks, even as his cock stands at attention. "Oh, my actual _fuck_..."

"Oh, you like that?" he teases. "Me calling you names? You're just dying to give it all up to me, aren't you, Zach? This gorgeous cock, this tight, greedy hole..." Jon nudges his hips forward, so that his dick slides against the wet valley between Zach's cheeks. Zach bucks involuntarily into his own grip and nearly whines when Jon runs his thumb over the sensitive, swollen head of his cock. "This filthy, whorish mouth," Jon adds, as he brings two fingers to Zach's face. Zach sucks them between his lips immediately, overcome with the sudden vision of Jon in a priest's collar or something equally blasphemous, and god, he really does feel like a whore now. He tugs hard and fast at his length as Jon slides his fingers in and out of his mouth. His arousal is building steadily now—Jon's voice, his movements, the collecting steam, everything—and it's radiating throughout his entire body, that unbearable heat. Zach's so wrapped up in the moment that he jerks in surprise when he feels Jon's free hand cover his, guiding him fully and calling all the shots. He makes a muffled, desperate sound and Jon leans in to lick lazily at his jaw.

"Go on, you cockslut," he growls. "Suck these fingers the way you're going to suck on my fat dick."

Zach shudders and comes hard at those words, his release splashing against the slick tiles as Jon milks him dry. Distantly, he hears himself making a pathetic, whining sound, but he can't be bothered to care. Jon gently removes his fingers from Zach's mouth and holds him tightly through the heavy breathing and twitching. Zach sighs gratefully and takes a moment to steady himself, then drops down to a crouch, immediately taking Jon's cock between his lips. He can't help it; Jon does paint a pretty picture. Jon gasps as Zach engulfs him in that sudden suction, possibly startled by his boldness, but then he's back in the game, his fingers finding their way into Zach's damp hair and holding him steady.

"Jesus, Zach, your mouth...made for this, so hot. You're totally gagging for it, aren't you? Can't wait to swallow down every last drop of my _come_ that I give you...to be all filled up with me?"

Zach groans as he swirls his tongue, his eyes rolling back slightly. He still can't believe this is _Jon_ saying all this stuff, this unending stream of pure, unadulterated filth. It's so wrong, so perverse...so damn _good_ that Zach already feels his cock twitching with interest again. As much as he wants Jon to keep talking dirty, to keep talking _forever_ , he wants to make him come even more. Zach grips Jon's hips tightly and pulls him close, swallowing around the swollen length in his mouth until he feels it pulse down his throat in hot jets.

Suddenly, Jon's not so talkative. But that's okay, too.

Then it's all over and Jon's nearly quivering in Zach's grip, holding onto his shoulders to keep from falling. Zach takes great care as he helps lower him to the floor of the tub. As soon as they're eye-level with each other, Jon leans in and kisses Zach eagerly—his lips, chin, all over his cheeks. Just like that, he's the sweet boy from Lancaster again, the one who flushes at racy jokes and utters the phrase "love juice" with a straight face. They smile at each other, dazed and dopey.

"Kind of got carried away," Jon says. He laughs awkwardly as he pushes his wet curls back. Zach snorts and kisses his forehead.

"Are you insane? That was _amazing_. You were totally right; you're a gifted wordsmith." He grins even as Jon rolls his eyes. "Promise you'll do it again for me some time?"

"Some time, sure," Jon says. His smile reads a bit on the smug side. "But not all the time. I think I like surprising you."

"And I suspect you'll be surprising me often."

"Just you wait. Once I get _really_ comfortable, I'll start singing show tunes at the oddest moments. You'll be wondering how you ever thought I was normal."

"Oh, Jonathan." Zach reaches up to turn off the water and smirks. "I never thought that for a second," he says.

They both know it's a fib, but Jon lets him get away with it.


End file.
